A Forbidden Love
by Merle's girl26
Summary: Hermione meets Fenrir on the full moon, drawn to the savage wolf . What will these two do when their desire for an escape from the war brings consciences.


A Forbidden love

A/N whoo another Fenrir/Hermione fanfic. I'm stuck on how to write chapter 4 for man beneath the monster if you got any ideas let me know.

Chapter One: Found

Fenrir Greyback stared looking at the hogwarts, he saw Lupin turn and the kids run. The girl ran toward him. Potter not far behind. Being in wolf form himself. The alpha werewolf, ran to his bitten. The boy had no self control. Fenrir ran toward him just as the kids entered the clearing. Potter backed away from him while the girl stared in wonder.

Fenrir walked closer to the girl and sniffed, his snout touched her neck causing her to giggle. Now Fenrir now total control of his wolf. He was looking at this muggle born witch, the one that's said to be the brightest witch of her age. Fenrir Nussled her throat some more before a growl was heard from behind them.

Growling , Fenrir stepped back to give the kids room to bolt. The girl went over to the other wolf, Fenrir growled. What was she doing. Fenrir thought. Backing up more , Fenrir watched Remus's every move and when Remus raised his paw, scratching the girl. She cried out and fell back in front of Fenrir. Fenrir moved over the fallen girl growling. Threatenly. Remus took off, the potter boy after him screaming the werewolf's name.

Looking at the girl, Fenrir could see she was scared. He wished he could reassure her and tell her it will be fine. But he knew that'd be a lie. Fenrir stayed with her. He brought her to his cabin, lifting g her onto his back by her sleeves and ran to the cabin. Once there , he walked in slowly sniffing around. Smelling only himself. Fenrir let her slid off him and onto his bed. She curled onto the bed and cried herself to sleep. Fenrir laid down at the edge of the bed knowing in the morning , she would be scared at seeing who he was.

Hermione woke to the sun shining brightly through the window. Sitting up, she gasped. It wasn't just a dream. Looking at her hands and arms, hermione shakenly traced the scratch mark. She gasped crying. Remus scratched her, she would turn on the full moon. she heard the door open and pulled up the sheets. Gasping again at seeing her savior was in fact Fenrir greyback. The muggle born watched him walk in an set a tray on the bed before sitting down next to her. He reached over to her, checking her face.

"Are you alright." Fenrir asked, running his clawed fingers gently down her face.

Hermione nodded, leaning into the werewolf's touch. Moving closer to him, Hermione touched his face. Fenrir stayed still. Letting her exsplore his into her carress, Fenrir growled lightly at her touch , Fenrir moved closer to her. Hermione turned her face toward him and Fenrir didn't think , he just acted. Lightly kissing the girl, Fenrir growled at the feel of her lips on his. Grabbing her by the waist, Fenrir popped her on his lap. Kissing her more firmly. Hermione moaned into his mouth. Wrapping her arms around his neck.

Hermione kissed the savage Werewolf as if he was her lifeline. Fenrir knew this was wrong with the dark lord back, kissing and caressing this girl was a death sentence but right now he didn't care. He kissed her firmly pulling her closer to him. Hearing her whisper his name Broke him. Kissing her was addictive , Fenrir thought as he kissed up and down her throat. Hermione was in heaven, the things Fenrir was doing to her were driving her mad.

Fenrir broke the kiss finely. Leaning his forehead against hers. Looking at her gently, the werewolf ran his fingers down her cheeks.

You need to go." He said weakly.

Hermione nodded not moving , she didn't know what was happening with her body but knew she wanted him but it was forbidden. What was happening to them both was forbidden. Fenrir kissed her chin. And Hermione fell right back into his arms. They kissed and held eachother. Fenrir laid her down kissing her throat. Hermione kissed him again causing the wolf to groan. Hermione touched his face.

"I want you. Before we have to return to Reality." Hermione spoke softly.

Fenrir answered with a growl poucing on the girl. They kissed as they removed eachother clothing. Fenrir kissed, licked and nipped at her beautiful skin. He kissed her scar. Hermione moaned at his touches and carress. Moving back to her lips , Fenrir kissed her before sitting up. He cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

"Drink this my love" Fenrir said sadly. Hermione did so and watched the scar from Remus disappear.

What happened. " She asked. Fenrir kissed her. "Snape, he found a cure for werewolf's if you didn't turn on the full moon." Fenrir said.

Hermione took in what he said and touched his cheek, kissing his lips gently, Hermione kissed him more firmly. Fenrir groaned as Hermione sat on his lap. Groaning loudly , the werewolf held her hips while they kissed. Leaning her against the pillows , Hermione cried out at the Wolf's mouth kissed her stomach. They didn't know what happen to bring them to this but Fenrir let himself fall into its power. Her arms were around him when he protioned himself at her center. Thrusting into her in one swift movement. Hermione cried out as her barrier gave.

The wolf buried his face in her neck, panting. Hermione moaned and gasped against his body , arching into him. Fenrir was in heaven , her touch her kiss was driving him wild. Their lips met in a heated battle. Kissing eachother as if the other would disappear. Fenrir thrust a few more times before stilling inside her with a roar. Hermione cried out his name. Fenrir smiled down at her , pulling out. He knew she had to leave not that he wanted for too their forbidden night was over. He kissed her brow as she dressed. At the front door, Hermione hugged the werewolf. Crying.

"Why do we have to do this." Hermione sobbed.

Because life isn't fair." Fenrir whispered as he carressed her face.

Hermione kissed him lightly, then walked away struggling to not look back. Fenrir felt her Apperate. Sighing as he fell against the door once she was gone. They had a forbidden night of bliss and now it was over. But their hearts now belonged to each others souls. Fenrir left the cabin to find the death eaters.

***HP***

Order of the Phoenix head Quarters.

It had been Four weeks , four long weeks and they were still no where near close to finding another Horcruxs. Hermione was looking out at the sea. After Malfoy manor , Hermione wanted to be alone. Smiling as she remembered Fenrir grabbing her in the forest, his snatcher friends laughing. Remembering his kiss and carress , Hermione touched her growing stomach. Remembering when this beautiful child was conceived.

*Forest Of Dean*

Hermione and harry ran away from the snatchers , Hermione jumped over rocks and logs. Trying to get away. That last five minutes when ron was snatched. Hermione quickly hexed harry so he wasn't recognized . Scabior a snatcher , walked mockingly toward the trio. Fenrir grabbed Hermione and pulled her deeper into the forest making his fellow snatchers laugh. Fenrir yanked her deep into the forest hearing the boys scream for her.

Slamming her into a tree, the werewolf buried his face in his chosens neck. Hermione moaned yanking on his jacket nearly ripping it off. Fenrir chuckled lightly. Kissing up her neck. They made love again and again. Fenrir grunted as he spent inside of her again. They layed there untill Scabior yelled for Fenrir. Returning to the group, Fenrir kissed Hermione in front of them. Hermione lost herself into his kiss.

*Present time*

Remembering that day , Hermione smiled at the thought of the child they made. Remus had said he'd be a father to the child when the order found out. But Hermione slapped him. Remus hadn't spoke to her since. Tonks tried to but Hermione flat out told her they werent touching her child. So here she sat on the side lines well everyone avoided her. Sighing she hoped Fenrir was alright.

***HP***

Fenrir greyback stood in front of the dark lord. Looking at the dark lord with hate, Fenrir growled loudly when Volermort looked into his mind. Fenrir growled at the pain. Falling to his knees, the wolf snarled. At everyone that came near.

"You slept with a muddblood!, But not only that. I hear from a reliable source , she's carrying your child." The dark lord dark lord hissed as fenrir roared loudly. The death eaters watched on as their lord punished the half breed.

Fenrir rose to his knees again, snarling at the dark lord. Only to be thrown back onto the marble floor. He snarled as Scabior threw him back toward their master.

"You disappoint me half breed." Volermort said, using his wand to lift Fenrir.

Fenrir spit in his face. If he was going to die, he would die fighting. Fenrir watched as the dark lord threw him into the wall angrily. Two death eaters grabbing him and standing him up. Volermort walked slowly through the ranks approaching the werewolf. Smirking at the wolf. Volermort looked at the Malfoys. Walking over to Lucius slowly. Fenrir stood, breathing heavily. Two of his fellow followers holding his arms. Scabior was looking worried as the dark lord approached the Malfoys

Lucius...I want you to find that muddblood and kill her!" Volermort hissed to the eldest Malfoy.

Fenrir snarled , struggling against the Lastrange brothers. He roared breaking free and apperated. Landing in the forest of Dean. Fenrir limped toward the last known headquarters of the Order, he had to find Hermione. Trying to run , was getting difficult. The curses he took from Volermort. He limped through the forest before falling against a tree outside shell cottage. Snarling at him self. He tried to stand but fainted.

***HP***

Bill Weasley stood outside his home when he noticed something in the distance . Walking toward it , bill saw Fenrir slumped against a lone Tree. He could see that the wolf was breathing but very shallow. He yelled to Remus, who ran right over. Gasping when he saw Fenrir. Bill glared causing Remus to sigh and help him drag the wolf into the Fenrir onto the bed, Hermione ran in demanding where they found him. She glared at both of them. She patted Fenrir's cheek to wake him up. Kissing his forehead , she looked toward the two wizards.

"Where was he!" She yelled.

Bill shrugged looking at his brothers friend. Remus stepped forward to answer.

"We found him by Dobby's grave." Remus said softly.

Hermione nodded, falling on his chest. Remus and Bill slowly and quietly left the room so the two could be alone. Remus was a little reluctent. Bill had to drag him away from the moved toward the window, sighing when she was alone. The war was nearing it's final battle. Shaking her head, Hermione looked back at Fenrir. What they had , the forbidden lovers and that's what they were forbidden lovers. Hermione didn't know what brought Fenrir to her side now , all she knew she was happy he was here.

Fenrir woke to someone stroking his face lightly, slowly opening his eyes , he saw Hermione smiling down at him. Reaching up to her, Fenrir held her cheek. Smiling up at her before wincing in pain.

Why are you here." Hermione asked.

Fenrir slowly sat up. "The dark lord knows about us." Fenrir answered her.

Hermione gasped, Volermort knew about their affair. Hugging herself. Hermione fell to her knees. If Volermort knew about them, then he knew of her Pregnancy. Gasping for breath, Hermione shook her head. Fenrir wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her into his chest. Hermione cried in his chest. All her pain, and the pain of her friends. Fenrir held her as she cried. Whispering to her and soothing her pain. The werewolf tightened his hold on her when screaming could be heard. Growling as he saw harry and the Weasley boy walk into the room fighting.

Hermione kissed Fenrir's chin. Hugging him as he pressed a hand to her stomach.

"Hermione, we need your help." Harry started, shoving ron into the room.

Hermione nodded. "Getting into Bella's vault." She assumed. Ron nodded.

Fenrir snarled at the boys making them jump back at the sound. He sat up with Hermione s help. Glaring at the boys in fury.s shaking his head, Fenrir buried his face in hermiones neck. Trying not to attack the two hugged him back.

"I can't harry. I'm pregnant" Hermione said firmly.

Ron looked at Hermione like she grew another head. His mouth was wide open in shock while harry just blushed. Looking away. Fenrir crossed his arms over his chest as Remus came in.

"Lucius was sent after Hermione, Weasley! If she's seen hell kill her!" Fenrir snarled.

Standing, the werewolf moved toward the door, growling at Remus when the younger wolf blocked his path. Remus slammed Fenrir into the wall. Fenrir snarled punching Remus. Hermione gasped. She quickly grabbed Fenrir's hand and pushed him toward her room. Remus glared at their backs. Getting into Hermione's room, Fenrir fell onto the bed. Hermione sighed, guess she'd have to ask him about Volermort in the morning. Undressing she got under the covers. Fenrir's arms went around hermiones waist. Soon they both were asleep.

A/N: and there's chapter one of a Forbidden love an this helped I got an idea for my other Hermione/Fenrir story.


End file.
